


what if they were roommates?

by bombusapidae



Series: the roommates series [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Not Epilogue Compliant, Other, let them be cute and silly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:53:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22151359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bombusapidae/pseuds/bombusapidae
Summary: Jade and Davepeta  talking about life and being silly
Relationships: Davepetasprite/Jade Harley
Series: the roommates series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065908
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	what if they were roommates?




End file.
